


you're an earthly comfort (yet so divine)

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, idk how to tag this, prompt: lace, riko being gay af????, uhhhh, yoshiko is a tease????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: Riko loves lace.





	

Riko loves lace.

There was something about the intricate design contrasted by the rough texture that glided under her palm that really just made her tick.  So it was no surprise to her when her eyes would linger on Yoshiko, whose wardrobe was filled with all kinds of frills, lace, and ruffles, for longer than was probably considered friendly.

There was no arguing that the whole fallen angel look really, _really_ worked for her.

During school it was easier to keep her wandering gaze to herself.  But during weekends…

“You’re fallen angel has arrived to pick you up Lily.”

Riko feels her hand twitch as she stares at the loose blue dress that Yoshiko was currently wearing.  Her eyes strayed down to Yoshiko’s legs that were bare of the usual stockings or thigh highs that accompanied most of her outfits.  Casually dragging her gaze upward her eyes slow as she traces the lace pattern that stretches from the younger girls’ stomach all the way up to her chest.

She counts backwards from five in her head and finally tears her eyes away, blush slowly taking over her face.

“Hmm, what’s wrong Lily, you’ve gone all red.”

Riko glares at the tone of Yoshiko’s sugary sweet faux concerned voice.  The smirk on the younger girls face was enough to tell Riko that Yoshiko knew exactly what was wrong and was enjoying it.

An exaggerated gasp passes Yoshiko’s lips.

“Could it be that you have been bewitched by Yohane’s devilish good looks.  Or could it be that you are in awe of her amazing fashion sense?”

The first year smirks.

“Actually I just bought this dress the other day and wanted to know what you thought of it.”

Yoshiko runs a hand over the front of her dress and shoots Riko her best come hither look.

Without saying anything Riko takes four quick strides forward and presses her herself up against the still smirking first year effectively trapping her between the door and Riko’s body.

“Yocchan…” The redhead whimpers.  Her hands hovers in the air for a moment unsure of what she wanted to do with it

“Lily~” Yoshiko brings her hand up and guides Riko’s unsure one down over the top of chest where the lace of the dress met bare skin.  Watching as the shorter girl flutters her eyelashes revealing her shining light pink eyes something inside Riko snaps.

Without anymore hesitation Riko swoops down and captures Yoshiko’s waiting lips all thoughts of meeting up with the others completely disappearing from her mind.  No longer letting her hands stay idle she starts to move it downward, encouraged by the cute sounds coming from Yoshiko’s throat she keeps going until she reached the younger girls stomach.

Breaking away from the kiss Riko buries her face in the crook of the dark haired girls’ neck groaning when she discovers that her hair was covering more lace on the shoulder of the dress.  Peppering kisses against the slope of skin that connected the neck and shoulder Riko’s mind starts to become a little fuzzy.

Yoshiko brushes Riko’s hair back, fingers tickling the older girls’ ear, and leans in to whisper with a suggestive lilt in her voice that makes Riko shudder with anticipation.

“If you like that then you’re gonna _love_ what I have on under this dress~”

**Author's Note:**

> Umm I have nothing to say to defend myself, idk where this was even going. I was just lamenting over the fact how I always forget february is also femslash month so I go to look up some prompts and one of them was lace and then... *gestures wildly* this happens. So uh... yeah, thanks for reading.


End file.
